fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rewind (TV network)
Rewind (also known as "Cartoon Network Rewind" 'or '"Rewind from Cartoon Network", and stylized as REWIND) is an American digital multicast television network that is owned by WarnerMedia Entertainment, a unit of AT&T's WarnerMedia and operated by the Dorado Media Group. The network's programming consists of classic cartoon series from the 1950s to the early 2000s, most of which are sourced from the content library of Warner Media, along with a selection of series from Hanna-Barbera, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and Cartoon Network. The network is available in many media markets via the digital subchannels of over-the-air broadcast television stations and on select cable television providers, such as Xfinity and Verizon Fios through a local affiliate of the network. Rewind broadcasts 24 hours a day in 480i standard definition. Background On January 19, 2015, the U.S. version of Boomerang was relaunched as part of a global rebranding effort and began to offer original programming for the first time; the relaunched channel has continued to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in the hopes that Boomerang can become a "second flagship" on par with the main Cartoon Network channel History Film and television studio Warner Bros. and Portland, Oregon-based television station owner the Dorado Media Group announced the formation of Rewind on March 21, 2019, with a launch planned for that spring. The "Rewind" name was chosen as branding and an extension of Boomerang's former slogan "It's all coming back to you." Dorado indicated that the idea for the network was suggested by Warner to allow more cartoon programming in a gap of not being carried by Boomerang (aside from its streaming service) or other cable networks, to find a place to air. Rewind officially launched on April 1, 2019, at 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron as its inaugural broadcast. Programming Rewind's program schedule relies primarily on the library of films and television programming currently owned by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network. No originally produced programming appears on the network, although the use of on-air presenters had once been considered for the network's movie broadcasts; the network is also devoid of infomercial programming. The network did not utilize a split-screen credit sequence to promote upcoming programs during the closing credits until Dorado took operations (these appear in the style used by many of Dorado's television stations and co-owned ACME Network, with a varying number of network promos appearing on the top left of the screen on films that feature the credits running at normal or accelerated speed, framed by a text/background only graphics referencing the next program or promoting the network's website or social media accounts). Current programs * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Jabberjaw * Josie and the Pussycats * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Pound Puppies * Snagglepuss * Speed Buggy * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Wally Gator * Super Friends * ThunderCats * Justice League '' * ''Krypto the Superdog * Tiny Toon Adventures * Animaniacs * Freakazoid * Wacky Races * I Am Weasel * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * Johnny Bravo * Mike, Lu & Og Affiliates If you wish to be an affiliate of Rewind, feel free to do so and add your station to the table. Keep it in mind that the stations are arranged by U.S. state. Category:Fictional television networks Category:WarnerMedia Category:Dorado Media Group